<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Next Time by 305unreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052813">Until Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal'>305unreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Singing, Car Accidents, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Singing, Foster Care, Logic | Logan Sanders Singing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Singing, Road Trips, Stolen Wallet, Summer, TW: Graphic Car Crash Details, Teenagers, Virgil's a little thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton's parents adopt Virgil... only, Virgil doesn't want to be adopted. He wants to go back to his friends at the foster home. Patton, Logan, Roman, and Remus are willing to take him back. There's a lot they don't account for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The other fic I wrote was just too short, so I decided to finish and publish this one afterall</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton, Logan, Roman, and Remus have grown up with each other since they were toddlers. Patton is two months younger than Logan, and there’s a lot of differences between them. Regardless, Patton dubbed them best friends on day one. He’s simultaneously the bravest and the most emotional. Logan is the oldest. While initially wary about others and choosing to fall back on logic, he’d put his life in Patton’s hands. Roman and Remus are twins, a year and a half younger than Patton. They’re very creative and adventurous.</p><p> </p><p>It’s summertime, and Patton and Logan are sixteen; Roman and Remus are fifteen. The boys are hanging out in their old treehouse in the twins’ backyard while Patton’s parents throw a party next door. They’re adopting a son, but Patton doesn’t know a thing about his new brother. He’s optimistic, but Logan’s worries are seeping through. While they’re trading ideas on the new kid, Patton’s cousin Dee startles them. Dee is nearly a year older than Logan. The seventeen-year-old climbs up the tree.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you babies doing hiding in the tree?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Dee,” Patton responds politely. “We’re talking about my kid brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t be in such a big hurry if I was you, Pat. It’s going to be Remy all over again.”</p><p> </p><p>Remy is Patton’s older brother. He’s twenty-nine now, working as a barista and married to a psychologist, Dr. Emile Picani. The boys – Dee included – went to the wedding five years ago. Patton was born eight months before Remy turned thirteen, and their parents focused most of their attention on Patton. Years later, when Patton was starting kindergarten, Remy was eighteen – hooked on caffeine and sneaking out to attend concerts and spray graffiti.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to be like Remy.” Patton deflects.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re going to find out soon as your mom gets the call.”</p><p> </p><p>Dee climbs back down, leaving the younger teenagers to talk. Roman and Remus looked up to Remy when they were in grade school. Remy was the ‘cool kid’, and no one picked on Patton out of fear of Remy's wrath. Remy got arrested when he was months away from twenty-one, and his kid brother got pummeled as a result. Remy was no longer the ‘cool kid’, but rather the ‘punk’ and the ‘reject’.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I’m going to turn into Remy, do you guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus snorts. “Yeah, right, Patton. I can’t see you sneaking out at night, let alone to go to a concert.”</p><p> </p><p>“My evil twin is right, Padre.” Roman agrees. “What’s the hardest band you listen to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Imagine Dragons?”</p><p> </p><p>“I rest my case.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys in the treehouse don’t hear the phone ring. They don’t notice when the music stops. They <em>do</em>, however, notice the chaos break out in the yard below.</p><p> </p><p>“Climb down, rejects! We’re going to the foster house!”</p><p> </p><p>The boys share looks of apprehension and climb down. Logan climbs into the backseat of the Morales station wagon with Patton as he always has. Patton’s parents are anxious as they drive. Well, his dad drives, and his mom struggles not to fall into a panic attack. Remus and Roman are in the backseat of the car behind them; one of their moms is driving. Dee’s mom drives him and Logan’s dad in the last car. He listens to his music, wondering why so many people need to come to adopt a single kid.</p><p> </p><p>The two-hour drive is anxious for all parties, and everyone aside from the parents-to-be is asked to stay in the lobby when they arrive. Dee is on his phone still, disinterested in the events before him. Remus notices a sign on a door, reading ‘canteen.’ He nudges Roman, and the twins slip through the door. Patton begins to follow them when Logan stops him by tugging on his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing?” He whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m bored sitting out here, Lo. I’m gonna explore. You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan hesitates but ultimately follows his friends. No one is inside the canteen, but Remus swipes a saran-wrapped cookie from the bar as they walk through. The boys come across a common room where two boys are engaged in a game of Mario Kart, and a girl is eagerly watching them race. She notices the incoming crowd and greets them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Valerie. Are you new?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton grins. “Nice to meet you, Valerie. I’m Patton. And this is Logan, Remus, and”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Roman! We’re not here to stay, though. This one’s here to get a kid brother!”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie’s eyes widen. “Oh! Well, I only know two people who’re getting adopted this week. Thomas and Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman snickers at the latter’s name, only for Patton to elbow him. He sobers instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing funny about that name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell us anything about either of them?” Logan inquires.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie grins. “Oh, yeah! Thomas is fifteen. He plays a lot of video games, simulators, watches a lot of cartoons. He pigs out on pizza, rarely does his chores, stays up way too late, and he likes to watch Disney movies and sing.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys blink at the influx of information. Patton and Roman grin, and the latter speak first. “Well, that sounds swell!”</p><p> </p><p>“I concur. He sounds like he would fit in well.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Virgil?” Patton asks.</p><p> </p><p>Valerie shrugs. “Well, Virgil is a little more difficult to get along with. He likes the dark and climbing on things. He doesn’t trust easy, and he’s been sent back here more times than I can count. He’s thirteen, but he’ll be fourteen in December. He’s sarcastic and pessimistic, but he did my nails. See?”</p><p> </p><p>She shows the boys her black and purple layered nails; Patton squeals out of excitement. “That is so pretty!”</p><p> </p><p>Valerie smiles. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dorks!” Dee calls from the canteen doorway. “My new cousin’s riding with me. Let’s go, losers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, goodbye, Valerie.” Patton gives her a sudden hug. “It was nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>When the boys return to the front of the foster home, they see a young boy dressed all in black. He’s wearing black eyeshadow, has purple dye in his hair, and his hood is up. Hands are shoved into his pockets, and Patton knows exactly who it is. The ride back is nearly as quiet. They break apart at the Morales house, Logan leaving with his dad, Dee leaving with his mom, and the twins walking next door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Virgil.” Patton greets his new brother. “Valerie told me about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Talking about me behind my back?” He sneers. “Nothing changes.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s smile weakens. “Do you want me to show you to your room? It used to be mine when my older brother lived here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. There’s another one of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton reaches for Virgil’s suitcase, but the younger boy swats his hand away. “Hands off my stuff. I’ll ask Mother Dearest where my room is.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton frowns. “If you don’t want to call her a variation of ‘mom’, you can call her Delia.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil scoffs and walks away. Three days pass, and Patton is not having any more luck. He keeps trying to befriend Virgil, but the boy isn’t having it. What’s more, he won’t take Delia’s advice, and he refuses to talk to Jerry.</p><p> </p><p>A week after adopting Virgil, Roman, Remus, and Logan come over. Roman and Remus are arguing over who owns a dream if they both dream it. Logan ignores them, reading his Agatha Christie book aloud to Patton on the couch. Patton has dyslexia, but his friends have never teased him about it. And Logan enjoys reading to him. Virgil walks in, wearing Patton’s favorite cardigan around his waist, over the dark clothing. Roman is the first to notice, and he stops arguing with Remus to poke Patton.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Isn’t that <em>your</em> jacket?”</p><p> </p><p>Patton looks up, tearing his attention away from Logan’s story – even though he’s heard it countless times. His eyes search the room and fall on Virgil. Hesitantly, he walks over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Verge. Where’d you get the cardigan?”</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy glares at him, causing him to shrink back. “Found it on the dryer. My <em>name</em> is Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton’s eyes fall downward. “Right, sorry. Virgil, that’s my sweater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re sharing.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton nods and returns to Logan. “Looks like I’m sharing.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman glares at Virgil and makes a move to attack, but Logan and Patton are quick to place a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t engage, Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Patton nods. “It’s not a big deal.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a knock at the front door, and it opens shortly after. Dee walks through the room the other teens are in. he barely pays them any mind and continues to the living room where the TV is located. He grabs the remote and turns on an episode of <em>Sherlock</em>. Virgil watches him then walks over to join him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil ducks slightly. “Can I watch with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” He rolls his eyes. “You can’t watch TV with your cousin in your own house.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil rolls his eyes and forces Dee to scoot over on the recliner. Patton frowns from the lounge.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it that Dee can talk to him so easily?”</p><p> </p><p>When none of the boys have a legitimate reason, Logan and Roman hold their arms out for a group hug instead. Patton melts in their embrace.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sherlock</em> goes to a commercial, and Dee turns to Virgil. “Do you like it here?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You act like a little nightmare, and I know you stole that sweater from Pat. It’s his style. Y’know, Captain Morality always wants to make things right.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re telling me to act nicer?” He raises an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no.” Dee laughs. “I’m saying, go up to Pat, and complain about missing your friends at the foster home. He’ll feel bad, and you can ask him to drive there. He’s the only one apart from me who has a driver’s license. When you get there, just don’t leave. The papers won’t be finalized for a few months.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nods along with the plan. “Do you not like me here?”</p><p> </p><p>Dee scoffs. “I don’t like anyone. Now, shut up. It’s back on.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looks over at the boys. Logan, Patton, and Roman are sitting on the couch, and Remus is toying with a deck of cards on the floor. They seem to be listening to Logan read a book. Virgil looks back at the TV, watching Dee out of the corner of his eyes while he pickpockets him. Virgil quickly pockets Dee’s wallet and slides off the chair. He walks over to Patton.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan instantly stops reading, and Patton’s eyes widen in shock. “Sure, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you require us to leave?” Logan asks.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil shrugs. “Do what you want. Patton, I miss my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton tilts his head as though confused, so Virgil attempts to conjure some tears to match his words.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… you have friends here. And a cousin. I had friends back at the foster home. We cooked and climbed and played video games. I don’t know you guys. But, Thomas and Terrence, and Valerie. I grew up with them. You have a license, right? Could you take me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom’s going to be away all day.” Logan points out. He often interchanges calling her Delia or ‘mom’ since he grew up without one.</p><p> </p><p>“And Jerry’s in the basement.” Remus comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave a note on the fridge, and we’ll be back in a few hours.” Roman nods.</p><p> </p><p>Patton sighs with a soft smile. “Alright. Looks like we’re going to the foster home.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil quirks his lips. “Cool. Thanks, Pat.”</p><p> </p><p>He goes to his room and grabs a few things to pack his bag. Once he’s stuffed his cape, Patton’s cardigan, Dee’s wallet, and a few belongings into his backpack, he meets the older teenagers in the garage. Patton sits in the driver’s seat of the station wagon. Logan takes the passenger seat, and Remus and Roman sit on opposite sides in the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Virgil. Toss your backpack in the trunk next to the cooler. I brought some snacks and drinks since it’s a long drive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Patton.”</p><p> </p><p>He drops his bag and climbs over Remus to sit in the middle seat. Before he can pull out his headphones, Patton starts the car and looks in the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“What music do you listen to, kiddo? You get the first twenty-four minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what music is there?” He frowns, wondering if there’s anything he likes.</p><p> </p><p>Patton hands him his cell phone. “You can scroll through and pick any song you like. I have over a thousand songs, and everyone has different tastes.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil accepts the phone, noticing that the car’s radio is hooked to the phone’s Bluetooth. He scrolls through, finding some shocking songs before picking one. As the music begins to play, Patton asks that everyone buckle up properly, and they start moving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not easy having yourself a good time<br/>Greasing up those bets and betters<br/>Watching out they don't four-letter<br/>Fuck and kiss you both at the same time<br/>Smells like something I've forgotten<br/>Curled up died and now it's rotten</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil starts singing along under his breath, and that seems to be what everyone was waiting on. Remus and Roman join in at the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't decide<br/>Whether you should live or die<br/>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br/>Please don't hang your head and cry<br/>No wonder why<br/>My heart feels dead inside</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Patton share a look. Patton is positive that Virgil will come around and things will be easier. Logan isn’t as optimistic but is glad they’re getting along through song.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's a bitch convincing people to like you<br/>If I stop now call me a quitter<br/>If lies were cats you'd be a litter<br/>Pleasing everyone isn't like you<br/>Dancing jigs until I'm crippled<br/>Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil, in the mirror, looks shocked at the lyrics that Patton and Logan start singing along to, but he lets a small quirk of a smile show on his face. Albeit not as loud as the other teenagers, he’s somewhat enjoying himself with the music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can't decide<br/>Whether you should live or die<br/>Oh, you'll probably go to heaven<br/>Please don't hang your head and cry<br/>No wonder why<br/>My heart feels dead inside<br/>It's cold and hard and petrified<br/>Lock the doors and close the blinds<br/>We're going for a ride</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After this and a few songs by MCR and twenty-one pilots, it’s Roman’s turn on the radio. Virgil passes the phone to him and cringes as he prepares for Disney princess music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me<br/>I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed<br/>She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb<br/>In the shape of an "L" on her forehead</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t what he had prepared for, but everyone is singing along soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the house, <em>Sherlock</em> has ended. Dee turns off the TV and heads to the kitchen. Not finding anything he wants to eat, the teenager unintentionally slams the refrigerator door, and Patton’s note falls to the floor and under the oven. Dee searches his pockets for his keys but stops short when he doesn’t feel his wallet either.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it,” He curses aloud to himself. “That little shit took it.”</p><p> </p><p>He finds his keys on the nearby table and types the foster home name into his GPS. Dee leaves the Morales house and syncs his phone’s GPS with the one on his motorcycle. He slips on the bright yellow helmet, cranks up some Def Leppard, and speeds out of the driveway.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, Roman’s music selections only consisted of one Disney song, and not even one from a princess movie: “Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride” from <em>Lilo &amp; Stitch</em>. Virgil had piped up upon hearing the opening of the song, claiming he’s watched the movie countless times with Thomas. When Roman’s turn is up, the phone is handed to Logan. Virgil doesn’t know much about the necktie-wearing teenager, but he is bewildered to hear Busta Rhymes blasting through the speakers with no hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Go!<br/>Go! what be going on over here?<br/>Coming through top speed you better stand clear<br/>Oh! you better beware or step somewhere<br/>We 'bout to blast outta here excitement!<br/>Yes I hope you know we come through<br/>To cause chaos like Darth Vader<br/>Turn on your radar</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil recognizes the song but only knows the chorus. Despite Patton claiming to have over a thousand songs on his phone, he and the other boys eagerly sing along to every song that comes over the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The pressure's too much, man I'm just tryin' to do what's best<br/>And I try<br/>Sit alone and I cry<br/>Yo I won't tell no lie<br/>Not a moment goes by<br/>That I don't pray to the sky<br/>Please, I'm beggin' you God<br/>Please don't let me be pigeon holed in no regular job<br/>Yo I hope you can hear me homie wherever you are<br/>Yo, I'm telling you dog I'm bailing this trailer tomorrow</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Patton taps the steering wheel in tune to the beat as he raps along. He and Logan seem to be passionate to the lyrics. Roman nods his head to the beat, and Remus joins in on the lines he recognizes. They’ve reached a construction site and are forced to make a detour. An erratic driver honks his horn behind the boys and attempts to cut them off. Unfortunately, when he tries, there’s a truck coming in from the opposite direction. The car swerves in front of the station wagon, and Patton slams on the breaks.</p><p> </p><p>The car swerves and spins out of control. The steering wheel locks and the boys barely have time to brace for impact before they teeter through the guard rail. Logan yells for everyone to put their heads between their knees but not to get out of their seatbelts. Patton can’t hear him and starts crying, but Logan helps him bend down as the car starts gaining acceleration due to them traveling down a ravine.</p><p> </p><p>Everything happens in the matter of a minute, but it stretches out far longer. At one point, the back-left tire goes out, and the car flips to the right side. The car comes to a stop on the mucky forest floor, the car had flipped over and now resting on its top. Logan is bruised but has an airbag in his face. Patton does as well, although his head is rammed into the steering wheel. Remus’ right leg is rammed beneath Logan’s seat. Virgil is dangling from his seat, wrists resting against the roof. Roman is in bad shape; his head had smacked into the window. Logan is the first to be aware of his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone able to move?”</p><p> </p><p>“… this is bad, Lo.” Patton’s voice cracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm stuck.” Remus responds. “They’re n’wake.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan curses under his breath. “Reem, can you,” He coughs. “Can you unbuckle your seatbelt?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus winces. “M’foot. S’under your seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan contemplates this. He shoves the airbag away from his face and unbuckles his seatbelt, lowering himself to the roof of the car. His body is aching, but he can’t find any bleeding wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna pull on the seat. I want you to pull your foot away, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus nods. Logan grabs his seat and pulls back, his body screaming at him. Remus pulls back on his side, and his foot is free. Throbbing, but free. He reaches to the ceiling and unbuckles his seatbelt. He crashes slightly but lets out a loose laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m out.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighs, releasing the seat. “Can you reach over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Reach where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you grab Virgil’s arms? Pull them to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan forces himself to speak in short sentences as he works to shove the airbag away from Patton. The second oldest is having trouble breathing, and his stuck position proves to be hazardous. Remus manages to grab Virgil’s arms and pull them to his [Reem’s] chest.</p><p> </p><p>“What now, Teach?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan manages to puncture Patton’s airbag with a screwdriver from the now broken glove compartment box. He punctures his own when he hears Patton sharply inhale. Logan finds Remus’ worried gaze in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have- I mean, can you move your left and right arms?”</p><p> </p><p>Remus waves them. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I need your right arm to grab his waist. Do your best to support him.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus strains but manages to grab Virgil’s waist. He isn’t sure how well he’s got ahold of him, but it’s better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now this is tricky. With your left arm,” He stops to let out a few wheezing coughs. “When you press the ejector on his seatbelt, I need you to pull him over to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p> </p><p>Remus breathes deeply. He reaches over, hearing more than feeling a crack in his hips. He presses the ejector button and pulls on the younger boy. Virgil’s limp body crashes into his, and the boys fall against the car door. Virgil stirs slightly, and the awake boys let out a collective sigh of relief. Patton struggles with his seatbelt, and Logan moves closer to pull on the steering wheel. With luck, it juts upward, and Patton starts crying when he’s no longer cramped. Logan grabs hold of Patton and unbuckles his belt.</p><p> </p><p>“… what the fuck?” Roman mutters, waking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” Remus whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Roman looks around. He reaches upward and braces himself, ejecting from the seatbelt.</p><p> </p><p>“The windshield is gone,” Logan calls attention to himself. “Everyone needs to crawl this way. We need to get out of the vehicle.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan leads the way, followed closely by Patton. Remus hands Virgil over to Roman, and Remus is the last to limp out of the car. Logan and Roman have less to worry about, so they follow Patton’s orders to grab Virgil’s backpack, a couple of water bottles, and a First Aid kit from the trunk. Logan instructs Roman to tend to Remus’ possibly broken ankle while he grabs the albuterol spray from the glove box and returns to Patton.</p><p> </p><p>“Pat, you’re breathing heavy. Take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton accepts it, warding off his oncoming asthma attack. He keeps eying Virgil; when Logan looks back, he moves over to the youngest boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, do you have asthma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anx-anx…” He stutters.</p><p> </p><p>“Anxiety?”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nods shakily. Logan nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. We’re going to work through this. We’re going to do grounding. Listen to me.” Virgil looks up but is still breathing hard. “I want you to name five things you see.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-roman’s helping Remus. Tall t-trees. My backpack. The sun. The c-car.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan nods. “Now, four things you can feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-your hand. The leaves. The heat. A r-rock.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan glances at Patton, who’s working through his asthma. He sighs. “Doing good, Virgil. Name three things you can hear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice… Remus shouted… and Patton breathing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours is getting better. Give me two things you can smell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gasoline. And Goldfish crackers?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan smiles slightly. “Patton brought some for the road trip. Name one thing you can taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blood…” He responds, breathing normally. “There’s blood in my mouth.”</p><p> </p><p>Logan nods. “I think you and Roman hit heads in the crash.” He looks over his shoulder. “Patton? How’s your breathing?”</p><p> </p><p>“… better.”</p><p> </p><p>“In through your nose, and out through your mouth,” He reminds his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Patton nods. Once Remus is successfully bandaged, he waddles over to help Virgil to his feet. Logan does the same for Patton. Roman is the one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone have GPS?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys pat down their pockets. Patton’s phone flew out the window during the crash. Remus forgot his phone at the house; Logan and Roman’s phones are cracked beyond repair. Virgil can’t find his phone, but he pulls out a compass from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone know how to use this?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan takes it from him and moves in a circle until the red arrow points North.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Virgil. We need to go this way until we find a road.”</p><p> </p><p>While the boys set out through the forest, Dee is swerving through the construction site despite the detour signs. He barely misses a sharp turn, and his bike hits the guard rail. Dee is flung from his bike and harshly rolls down the hill into the ravine. His left arm loudly smacks against a tree, and he lets out a scream of pain that’s cut short when he promptly passes out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>